U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,615 discloses a carrier strip on which electrical components are mounted for storage, shipping and assembly to a printed circuit board via an insertion machine. The carrier strip includes a first web of flexible material having serially arranged apertures in which the components are inserted and seated by an enlarged annular lip engaging the surface of the web. A second web of flexible material is secured to the first web over the components to form an envelope covering at least a portion thereof. The remaining portion of the component projects outwardly from the envelope for insertion into a circuit board. After soldering the components in the board, the carrier strip is removed by being pulled off. In another embodiment, each component is removed from the strip but with a portion of the envelope still surrounding the component so that only the component and portion of the envelope is inserted into the board.
It is now proposed to provide a carrier strip which is released from the component as a part of and during the insertion thereof into the circuit board.